William Lancaster (1660-1729)
William Lancaster of Paythorne and Windy Pike Born 27 Feb, baptised 4 March, 1659/60 in Gisburn. His father was Thomas Lancaster (?-c1694). Gulmi: patr. of familes of Paythorne, buried 20 Mar 1728/9 at Gisburn. In his father’s will he had been left West Croft in Newsholme, but in his brother’s admon he is of Windy Pike. William's own will of 20 June 1729 mentions an elder son William, younger son Christopher, daughter Elizabeth who was the wife of Thomas Turner of Heaning in Slaidburn, daughter Ellen and beloved wife Ellen. Marriage 1 Ellen Wilkinson married last day of March 1695. “Ellena Uxor Wilmi Lancaster de Paythorn.” She was buried 26th September 1700. Child from Marriage 1 Margaret, daughter of William of Paythorne, born 24 May, baptised 23 June 1696. Possibly buried 17 May 1700 (Margaret daughter of William). Marriage 2 Ellena Dodgson on 28 August 1701 (Ellen, relict Gulmi of Paythorne buried 13 July 1731, at St. Mary's Gisburn. She was baptised 21 Jan 1675/6 at St. Mary's Gisburn and was the daughter of Christopher Dodgson and Elizabeth Serginson. Children from Marriage 2 *William Lancaster, later of Bolton by Bowland, baptised 15 April 1703 (of Windy Pike), and died relatively young, and seemingly suddenly. He was buried 18 May 1730 (Gisburn register, but “of Bolton”). His will dated 12 May 1730 mentions wife Ann (Ann Ryley signed the will), sister Elizabeth the wife of Thomas Turner, brother Christopher and sister Ellen. The will leaves Windy Pike and other lands in Paythorne to his brother Christopher. Inventory was made 5 June, Admon on 21 September, and the file was closed 14 October. :Married to Anne Ryley on 23 April 1724 in Bolton by Bowland. She was probably baptised 7 Dec 1701, Bolton by Bowland. Appears to have re-married in Bolton with Richard Hardacre of Long Preston 11 May 1734, and to have had a daughter Agnes Hardacre baptised 26 Dec 1736. *Thomas G Lancaster, baptised 25 Jan 1704/05 buried 25 Aug 1728. *Christopher Lancaster of Paythorne and Windy Pike, baptised 27 March 1707. Christopher of Windipike buried at Gisburn 10 November 1793. :Married Agnes Dodgson on 7 June 1731 at St. Mary's Gisburn. She was baptised St. Mary's Gisburn on 7 June 1705, the daughter of Robert Dodgson and Agnes Brown. She was buried on 18 March 1787 at Gisburn *Elizabeth Lancaster, baptised 11 August 1709, mentioned in father's will of 1729 as married to Thomas Turner. A marriage between a Thomas Turner of Heaning and an Elizabeth Lancaster took place in Lancaster on 17 January 1728. This Elizabeth was said to be a resident of Lancaster, previously resident in Chatburn in Clitheroe. In her brother’s will she is married to Edward Shires. This would be the marriage in Waddington: 06 Sep 1733 Edward Shires & Elizabeth Turner of Grindleton, with Grindleton being near Heaning. Burial: 25 May 1760 Elisabeth Shire’s Widow Grindleton. *Maria Lancaster, born 11 August 1711, baptised 11 October 1711, buried 15 June 1726. *Ellen Lancaster, mentioned in father's will of 1729, baptised 21 November 1717. Links | The Lancasters of Paythorne, a webpage by Andrew Lancaster Category:Non-SMW people articles